1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to medical packing and, more particularly, to packing devices and methods for endoscopically performed operative procedures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Endoscopically performed operative procedures are preferred for surgery on the human body due to their least invasive nature and reduced trauma and tissue damage as compared with open surgery. There are many common endoscopically performed operative procedures including, for example, laparoscopy (pelviscopy), gastroentroscopy, laryngobronchoscopy and arthroscopy. While endoscopically performed operative procedures are preferred, there are obstacles to expanding endoscopy to include the various procedures currently performed with open surgery. One of the obstacles is that packing of the internal operative site has not been able to be accomplished in the past due to the fact that access to the operative site is available only through a narrow portal normally including a cylindrical sleeve positioned by means of a puncturing instrument. Without packing, endoscopic procedures are much more difficult and dangerous to perform, even with the use of instruments particularly useful in endoscopy, such as laser and electrosurgical instruments, since the tissue or organ structure cannot be adequately exposed and manipulated, the surrounding tissue and organ structure is not protected during the procedure and body fluids cannot be removed from the operative site without the use of expensive and cumbersome suction equipment.
There is a great need to expand the types of procedures that can be endoscopically performed in order to decrease trauma and recovery time for patients while simultaneously reducing medical costs. Accordingly, much effort has been expended in the development of endoscopic instruments for specific procedures; however, to date, no adequate system has been devised to permit packing during endoscopically performed operative procedures.